It's Halloween lo ween
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Two teens find themselves trapped in the Phantom Manor and the haunts believe that Aurora is Melanie Ravenswood, and now she must marry the Phantom, whilst Bert is finding out some rather strange news himself, can the find each other, or will they be late


"Oh you big baby! It's just a stupid old house!" Aurora yelled as she held tight to her friend's shirt collar. 

"But it's a scary old house! Wait! It's a mansion!" Bert screamed as he shut his eyes.

Aurora rolled her eyes. He was about to be 15 years old and he was chicken of a stupid old mansion. They both had heard the tales of the mysterious bride who was still up there waiting for her lover to return.

"Schmuck." Aurora said tossing him aside as she started walking toward the huge manor.

"Please don't go!" He said grabbing her leg.

"Bert! Let go of me now!" Aurora screamed as she took his hands off her leg and knocking him backwards again.

Bert got to his feet and chased after his brunette friend, he wasn't going to let her become the next victim of the dreaded phantom curse.

As Aurora got closer to the door, Bert begged a lot more until she whipped around and smacked him upside the head.

"Stop it! It's just a dang rumor! Nothing in their is going to hurt you! Ghosts can't hurt you, not that I believe in them, but still, stop your whining or I'll kill you myself." She said as she clenched her fists and teeth.

Bert took a step back and thought about what he would do next, but when he realized what he would do, Aurora was all ready inside, snooping around.

"Aurora!" Bert yelled, but Aurora was far from hearing sight.

As Aurora looked around at the dusty old house, she began to realize it was getting darker and darker with every step she took.

"Charming." She said as she looked at a spider web. She then heard her friend's plead for her and she snickered and decided to play a trick on him.

Bert stalked slowly down the dark hall as he tried his hardest not to shake and then he spotted a spider web and he let out a shrill shriek and then the clock over turned and a candle holder flew across the room and someone let out an evil laugh and Bert, who couldn't take this anymore, fainted.

Aurora stared at her friend, she didn't mean to scare him that much, but what really made her uneasy was when she heard two people talking, when no one was in sight.

"Aw deary, I found you a new husband right chere." A woman said and then out of no where, two transparent women appeared and, to Aurora's surprise, the two picked up Bert's body and dragged him down the darkened hallway.

"Oh damn." Aurora muttered and she peaked from around the corner and suddenly, from behind, she was knocked out cold.

When Aurora awoke, she was inside a cage of some sort and she saw a large group of people, or so she thought, looking in at her. She let out a groan as she rubbed her cheek and then she heard "We got a live one!" And then cheers.

"See Doc, you didn't need to give her anything." Said someone in the back.

"Humph. I still think my potion would've awakened her quickly." Doc said folding his arms across his chest, where a huge hole was.

"Oh she be a purty one." Another ghost said as he spit into the spittoon.

Aurora seemed to be in a trance as she looked around at the ghosts. She was looking at every face that materialized and she saw something strange about every one.

The Doctor had a hole the size of her head in his chest, a saloon girl had a bullet hole going through her head, the mayor took off his hat, but also his head, and the pharmacist had a hole right through his neck.

Aurora blinked a few times until she heard some arguing in the saloon across the way.

"If you weren't dead all ready, I'd kill you myself!" A bandit shouted.

"Not a good pun my fellow." Another bandit said.

"That's not a pun you idiot." Aurora muttered.

"She speaks!" A saloon girl in the front yelled and the ghosts all shrieked. They were obviously more afraid of her then she was of them.

"Hey wait! What have you freaks done to my friend?!" She yelled getting her courage and standing up.

"Please! Don't 'urt us!" The ghost who had spit into the spittoon early begged and soon others joined in, even the doctor.

"I won't, where's Bert at though? Tell me and I will hurt you... wait I mean tell me and I won't send you to Hell!" Aurora said making a funny face and then making hissing noises.

The ghosts all got on their knees and bowed down to her saying "Yes Miss Melanie! We will help you." Aurora was taken aback by this. Melanie had been dead longer then she had even been alive, triple her age and she still wouldn't have hit how long Melanie had been dead.

"Melanie? How can I be Melanie? I am not a Ravenswood." Aurora said twittering with the locket she was wearing.

"Poor dear, you hit her too hard Freddie!" The saloon ghost said hitting a guy that appeared to have no head.

"Ma'am? Do you mind telling me your name?" Aurora asked as she held onto the bars.

"First dearie, we'll get you out. Come on boys! Get 'er out!" The same ghost said again and many "fella" ghosts started to rip the bars apart.

As Aurora stepped out, she got a good look at her clothing, for it had changed. Her small figure fit perfectly into a floor length red dress and she gasped as she stared at herself in a broken mirror.

"You always 'old you would wear this 'un day." The ghost lady said again.

"Who are you again?" Aurora asked as she continued to look at herself.

"Why dear I'm Mrs. Dixie, and remember my husband? Doctor Dixon?" She said as her husband appeared again.

"It's been so long my dear lady." He said kissing her hand, his own being frightfully cold. Aurora moved her hand quickly and she began to cry.

"Aw sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Dixie asked.

"Bert is missing and I want to find him so badly!" She cried.

"Bert? Last time I saw 'im, he was with Miss Mary Poppins." Mrs. Dixie said.

Aurora got this strange look on her face. "What?" She asked blankly.

"Oh yea mum, he 'ear all right, Mary too, and Snow White, and lots of others." Mrs. Dixie replied as she twiddled with Aurora's hair.

"Oh my God." She said as she sat down on a chair and rested her elbows on her knees.

"Well we'd better start findin' your father eh?" She asked.

"Yeah, and we'd better start looking for Bert to." Aurora mumbled as she followed Mrs. Dixie upstairs, where she'd get a ghost to ghost look at her first dead Disney character and hopefully closer to Bert as well.

* * *

I know this might be lame! But I'm sick and haven't really written anything in a while. I based my two main human characters off myself, my friend Brandon, my best friend Marissa, my cousin Tia, other cousin T.J., and other characters still to come will be based off many others. And no I am not making fun of Disney or Phantom Manor. I love it to death! Please R & R! 

Love,

Ashton the Fox

P.S. Story title is based off song used in DisneyLand Paris' Halloween parade!


End file.
